helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GLiTTER
GLiTTER '''(キラキラ) is a trio Hello!Project unit, formed in Feburary 2013. The group's debut was announced on the last day of the Hello!Project Winter 2013 concert. ' GLiTTER currently consists of former Hello!Pro Kenshuusei members Higashiyama Midori and Matsumoto Yukiko ,and former Hello!Project Foreigners member Xiao Miya. They made their official major debut May 23,2013, at the Trainees 2013 Spring tour. GLiTTER's official group color is '''Onyx'. History 2013 On February 3,during the Bravo! concert in Fukuoka,it was announced that a new unit,GLiTTER '''would be formed.It was then announced that it would be consisted of Higashiyama Midori,Matsumoto Yukiko,and Xiao Miya.The group is set to make their debut in May 2013. The three members were set to have a graduation ceremony from their trainee groups,on the last day of the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~ tour. February 11,Higashiyama stopped her activities within the Hello!Project due to allergies.So,at the Hinamatsuri event,Xiao and Matsumoto had to perform their debut single alone.However,Higashiyama returned on March 3,2013,so the group was able to perform their debut single with everyone present.GLiTTER's debut single is titled '''Kira Kira KAKUMEI,set for release April 8,2013. March 24,The member colors were released. April 28,the release of GLiTTER's second single,SHINE♦,was announced.SHINE♦ was released June 24,2013,with 148,248 copies sold. May 23,GLiTTER made their official debut as a Hello!Project group. May 27,on their official YouTube account,GLiTTER announced the release of their third single "Imagination".It was released August 16,2013,with 209,293 copies sold,making this their highest selling single so far. July 21,the announcement of GLiTTER's debut concert tour was released.It is titled GLiTTER Live Concert 2013 ~Kira Kira no DEBUT~,and the first day of the concert is August 31,2013. At Xiao Miya's photobook release event,she announced the release of GLiTTER's 4th single,NEGATIVE IDOL/ Killer Glitter.It is set for release November 28,2013.Also,Xiao announced the release of their debut album,"PiGOra: GLiTTER".It will be released December 12,2013. October 3,it was announced that GLiTTER will be participating in the stageplay,Detective Aimi.It will run from October 25,2013 to November 1,2013. 2014 March 23, GLiTTER was invited as one of the guest performers to the Idol Combat! Yokohama at the Yokahama Arena on May 9. 2017 February 4, GLiTTER held their first live at the Nippon Budokan venue. Current Members *Higashiyama Midori (東山みどり;' Green') Leader *Xiao Miya (肖宫;' Pink') *Matsumoto Yukiko (松本由紀子;' Orange') Discography Singles Major #2013.04.08 Kira Kira KAKUMEI (キラキラ革命) #2013.06.24 SHINE♦ (シャイン♦) #2013.08.16 Imagination (イマジネーション) #2013.11.28 NEGATIVE IDOL / Killer Glitter (NEGATIVEアイドル/キラーグリッター) #2014.02.05 Tobi Satta Utsukushii Butterfly / Watashi wa Naku koto wo Kyohi Suru (飛び去った美しいバタフライ/私は泣くことを拒否する) #2014.06.25 Anata no Naka no Koe/MIGHTY Sakebi (あなたの中の声/マイティ叫び) #2014.09.24 Funky Heartbeat / Zero Kara Bannin ni (ファンキーハートビート/ゼロから万人に) #2015.05.13 Nusuma Seppun / Jojoni Henka (盗ま接吻/徐々に変化) #2015.09.09 Nejiremashita (ねじれました) #2016.01.06 Bachigai ni, Kokoro no Uchi (心の場所のうち、アウト) #2016.04.04 Watashi wa FUNKY ni Naritai!/ Kono Shunkan no Tame ni Ikimasu / Setsudan sa reta Mesu Kousei (私はファンキーになりたい/この瞬間のために生きます/切断された女子高生) #2016.12.21 Simple Tears #2017.06.15 Todoroku Chou / Twin Bed (轟く蝶/ツインベッド) Digital #2017.09.06 Taiken suru ni wa, Ikiru tame ni (体験するには、生きるために) Albums Studio #2013.12.12 PiGOra: GLiTTER #2016.03.07 17 Days Works Radio Shows *2013.09.19- Maximum GLITTER -Thursdays Only *2014.03.16-2015.03.04 DAILYMIYA -Xiao Miya, Sundays Only Theater *2013.10.25-11.01 Detective Aimi *2015.02.04-02.26 Phantom no Namida (ファントムの涙) Photobook *2014.03.15 Kirabiyakana Sora (きらびやかな空) *2016.12.26 GLiTTER Together Vol. 1 DVDs *2013.04.08 GLiTTER=JUiCE (グリッタージュース)- with Juice=Juice Trivia *The day after the group's debut was announced, it was confirmed that Higashiyama would be the leader. *Tsunku came up the name 'GLiTTER '''because the girls always had a "shining aura" to them. *This is one of the many official units to feature a Hello!Project Foreigners member. *GLiTTER is given many complex dances and very complex songs to sing. *Juice=Juice is their sister group,while DYB! is their rival group. *Their debut album's title "PiGOra: GLiTTER",is a referrence to their member colors ('Pi'nk: Xiao Miya - '''G'reen: Higashiyama Midori - 'Ora'nge: Matsumoto Yukiko). *Their image is "dark,cool and laidback",according to Akami. *Matsumoto Yukiko is recognized as the best dancer in the group. Category:GLiTTER Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:GLiTTER Singles Category:GLiTTER Albums Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:Trio Groups Category:Egao Lights Category:Bh